


Snippets

by TheCrimsonJaguar



Category: Dexter's Laboratory
Genre: "WHOA, ABOUT DEXTER'S LAB'', I SHOULD MAKE A FIC, Maybe - Freeform, So I was bored, So i was like-, and I like Dexter's lab, and fluff, and so this was born, ha ha, i might do a longer story later, it's a bunch of oneshots, lol nobody's gonna read this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrimsonJaguar/pseuds/TheCrimsonJaguar
Summary: DL oneshots.There's gonna be a bunch of them!maybe.I take requests too.





	Snippets

**It's Cold in Here!**

 

It was snowing outside. Small white flakes fell from the heavens and coated everything they landed on. It was a beautiful sight, really. Neighborhood kids ran around playing games, and Dexter could practically hear his father building his snowfort from the living room. An inevitable snowball fight, to be sure.

 

But nobody seemed to notice that it was snowing in the middle of summer, but that was besides the point. The point was- Dexter was cold.

 

You see, Dexter had been experimenting with a weather machine lately, and it malfunctioned. He screamed and blamed Dee Dee of course, but had the gut feeling it was just a faulty wire. Dee Dee didn't take it personally, or completely ignored it, and ran outside to play in the snow.

 

Which left Dexter alone to repair is broken machine before it caused a blizzard. The peace and quiet would have been relaxing if his lab wasn't as cold as the south pole, give or take a few degrees.

He didn't have time, or the snowgear, to stomp through the ice and keep the snow from getting outside. Which was why it was snowing. And why he was cold.

 

He trudged through his frozen lab (Dee Dee was going to go ice skating in here, he just knew it) and expected to be brought back to life with a wave of nice warm air. But instead of the nice heater he made sure his family owned, the only appliance in the house that seemed to be on would be the AC.

 

The snow that had blanketed the land had arrived very quickly, and left no time for Dexter's family to realize that they weren't in the summer heat anymore. Therefore the air cooler was still on full blast.

 

“Ack! W-What is the meaning of  _ this? _ I leave my c-cold laboratory for an even colder r-room?" Dexter said, his teeth chattering. He shuffled through his house and eventually found the wretched air conditioner. The fact that it seemed to be four feet out of his reach did nothing to deter him however, and with his large intellect and impressive feats in science, he did what every self respecting eight-year-old would do. 

 

He of course grabbed a chair, stood on it, and fiddled with the buttons until something happened. 

 

“Why do adults d-decide to make these so _ c-complicated? _  There is no need for all these s-switches. It might even be easier j-just to see the circuit b-board…” He said spinning a dail. The AC beeped and he shrugged his shoulders. He pried the plastic panel off the AC unit and tossed it aside. He began to rearrange the wires. Unfortunately his mom walked in.

 

“Dexter! Just what in the world do you think your doing young man?” She asked sharply. Dexter flinched and fell of the chair. His mother briskly walked over to the AC and slammed the panel back into place. She then picked dexter up and set him back o his feet. 

 

“You should know better, Dexter! You can’t just go around messing with all the electronics like that! You might hurt yourself- and it’s bad enough already that I caught you dismantling the microwave.” 

 

“N-Not my fault there was an alien in it…” He murmured. 

 

“What did you say young man?”    
  
“Mom, _ it’s cold!  _ My small boy body cannot undergo t-temperatures of this magnitude!” Dexter pleaded. His mom tapped her chin.

 

“Well, I suppose I could ask your father-” 

 

“No!” Dexter’s dad said, poking his head through the window, then slamming it shut. 

 

“But  _ dad-! _ ” 

 

“No butts, Dexter. You heard your father.” 

 

“But  _ mom-! _ ” 

 

“I said no. How about instead I’ll take you back up to your room and wrap you up in a blanket? I can even make you some hot cocoa!” She said cheerily. Dexter’s eyes widened. His bedroom at the moment was as cold as the rest of the house, if not colder, and he was pretty sure his blankets were frozen. What scared him though was the fact that he didn’t know if he remembered to shut the bookcase. 

 

“No! No! I’m fine! It’s so warm in here! Look at this! I’m sweating! Whoo boy, we’d better get outside before I melt!” Dexter all but shouted, shoving his mother through the hallway, out the door, and into the yard. 

 

“Wow! Isn’t it a nice day! Well, I’d better go back in - I’ve got- uh…  _ homework _ , to do!” He nodded enthusiastically, then tried to sprint back into the house. His mother caught him however, and pulled him back out.

 

“Homework? Dexter, don't tell me those mean boys at school are making you do their work again-”

 

“No! I just, uh, forgot to do it today! Okay, gotta go talk later bye!” And then he ran into the house.

 

“Oh, what am I going to to with him?” Dexter’s mom asked herself. 

 

“For a start, you could help me with the snow fort. It'll be good excersise for him if we ambush him when he comes back out.” Dexter’s dad said, his head sticking out of the snow. 

 

“Oh, you~ Just let me get my snowshoes… why, it’s a little cold for a summer month, don't you think dear?” 

 

“Whaatt? Pfff. This is just the usual summer snowstorm. Used to get them all the time when I was younger.” Dexter’s dad said, brushing off the question. 

 

Back in the freezing house, Dexter was pacing. It turns out that he had forgotten to shut the bookcase all the way, but he blamed the ice clogging the gears.  He shut the door with a quiet click and crack of probably ice. 

 

“The ice will melt on its own, the clouds outside will dissipate, and the summer will go back to being an average of 86 degrees fahrenheit. But in the meantime, the ice will melt and short-circuit my inventions, slow my progress, and make entering the lab a  _ stinkin’ pain. _ ”  He said to himself. Oh wait, Dee Dee was there. 

 

“Aw, man! The snow’ll all melt? I don’t want it to melt Dexter!” She yelled, crawling through his window. She fell onto the floor with an “oomph!” and slid her wet boots over to Dexter. 

 

“It has to melt, you  _ stupid  _ girl. If it doesn’t the whole delicate balance of nature will topple! Besides, the ice and snow make traversing my lab nearly impossible, not to mention all the experiments that I’m losing because there’s snow on them now-” 

 

“But Dexter! I love the snow! I love the ice skating and the snowball fights and the snowman making and the sledding and fort building and-and-and! I just love it all Dexter!” She screamed, picking him up and shaking him. Dexter’s eyes jangled around his head, and eventually he managed to slip from Dee Dee’s grasp. 

 

“Okay! Okay! I know you love it! Jeeze! Just don’t shake me again!” Dexter pleaded. 

 

“You’ll keep the snow?” She asked, smile widening. 

 

“For a time, yes. It will take time for the snow clouds in the atmosphere to fully disperse, and while I have to melt the ice in the laboratory to restore computer functions, that does not necessarily mean that the ice  _ outside the house _ has to be melted as well.”

“You’ll keep the snow! Thank you thank you thank you!” She screamed, picking him up and twirling around. 

 

“Put me  _ down!” _  Dexter then pried Dee Dee’s arms off of him. 

 

“Thank you, Dexter! Imma Ice skate in your lab, now!” She said, running off. 

 

“No! Dee Dee! Stay out-!” But Dexter was too late. There was a loud slam, and then Dexter was alone once more. 

 

He flopped onto his back and shivered. He didn’t need to chase after Dee Dee just yet, he’d wait until he heard machinery breaking.  He heard a loud crash through the wall. He sighed. He was still cold. 

 

Another crash was heard, as well as an “Oopsie!”. Finding his strength in his tiny body, he leapt up and stormed into his lab. 

 

“Dee Dee! I told you to stay out of my laboratory!” 

 

He slipped on the ice covering the metal floor. Dee Dee skated past and laughed at him. He grumbled and glared at the ceiling. This was the part where he immediately thought of a way to melt all the ice in his lab, but his mind turned up blank. 

 

All this because he wanted it to stop being so hot- now all he could think about was how cold he was. 

 

“I hate being cold!”  

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like how this one ended.   
> I hope you liked it anyway!  
> I'll put another chapter up next Friday.


End file.
